


Letter from Home

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, Post-RD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, a letter from Mist has reached Ike and Soren on their travels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter from Home

"Ike, there's a letter for you." Soren waved over at the nearby desk as Ike entered their inn room, not bothering to look up from his book. 

"A letter? How'd it even get here?" Ike pulled a chair over to the desk and took the envelope, ripping open the seal with his hands and pulling the letter out. He glanced over it. "Oh, it's from Mist!" Ike exclaimed happily.

"That would explain how it got here. I recently sent her a package from the port near here - she must have sent the letter back with the deliverymen afterwards."

Ike turned to Soren and tilted his head incredulously. "Really? That'd be... what, weeks by sea? We've been here only six days."

"It was a group of hawk laguz pirates, actually. I figured they'd be far more efficient and have less risk of being attacked by pirates, being the pirates in question." 

Ike laughed. "That's one way to be sure of it, and fast, too."

"So? What does the letter say?" Soren closed his book and set it aside. _He really was interested, huh_ , Ike thought.

"Lemme check, I haven't finished reading it." Ike turned back to the letter and started to read. "Hey brother, how are you, hope you and Soren are okay, usual, usual, usual... oh! Mist is officially head of the mercs now!" Ike smiled. "Knew you had it in you, Mist." 

"I wasn't aware she wasn't already, honestly. What was the arrangement before?" asked Soren.

"Titania was handling all the day-to-day stuff while Mist studied under her and learned how to lead properly. She's gonna lead her own mission in a few days, though."

Soren nodded approvingly. "The Greil family's strength shines through once more. Any other news?"

Ike continued reading. "Boyd's still doing great. Apparently he hasn't stopped working out once since we've left. Mist wants him to take it easy, but between you and me," Ike said with a smirk, "she knew what she was getting into. ... Shinon left, I'm not shocked. Everyone else is still around though. Sounds like things are pretty good, all in all."

"Glad to hear it," Soren said with a small smile.

"Aw, you do care about them," Ike said as he grinned and reached out to ruffle Soren's hair.

"Perhaps," Soren answered cryptically as Ike continued to play. After some time, however, Soren's face darkened. "Are you sure this was okay, Ike? Leaving them? They were your family."

"Well, first off, they were our family." Ike stopped messing Soren's head to hold Soren's hand in his own. "Don't try to feel isolation that wasn't there. We all loved having you there. Especially me," Ike added, smiling.

Soren idly played with Ike's fingers. "And secondly?" he asked quietly.

"Secondly," Ike continued. "You're my family now, Soren. I know they'll be fine on their own, I've - we've done so much for everyone. All I want now is time with you."

Soren swallowed. "Thank you, Ike." He gently smiled once more. "I love you."

"Love you too, Soren." Ike pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
